Sober Misery
by yesklaine
Summary: "Não desisto muito fácil, você sabe." fumaça saindo pela boca. Stanley observou. "Não quero que se meta onde não é chamado. O que faço com Harry cabe a mim. Entendeu?" gesticulou em direção a porta, dando mais uma tragada. "Agora sai". E ali, atrás da porta, estava a última pessoa que queria ver. Um rosto jovem, imóvel, incrédulo. Harry tinha escutado toda a conversa.
1. Not So Sober

Por mais que ele tentasse manter tudo limpo, quando chegava o final de semana, as coisas tinham o mesmo cheiro e a organização também não era a das melhores. Alguns posters de bandas dos anos 70, uma guitarra empoeirada e sua mochila jogada em algum canto eram de lei. Ele mentia toda vez que sua mãe ligava e perguntava sobre a limpeza do apartamento.

"Sim, mãe" pausa. "Pode deixar" suspiro dramático. "Claro, mãe. Também amo você".

Já era punição o suficiente sentir o cheiro que suas meias sujas exalam, que ele suspeitava ser tóxico, podendo matar qualquer criatura não habituada.

Harry não poderia se importar menos, pra ser honesto.

The Smiths no último volume, cheiro de incenso vindo da sala, uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e um pote de sorvete nas mãos de um menino de 17 anos. Esse era o clima no quarto quando o telefone vibrou.

Ed 19:41 - pronto pra melhor festa da sua vida?

Mas... ele não ia pra nenhuma festa naquele dia.

Harry 19:42 - mandou mensagem pra pessoa errada de novo?

Ed 19:43 - quando pessimismo. vou estar no portao do seu predio as 20:30. vê se usa alguma coisa apresentavel. nao quero passar vergonha

Harry 19:43 - vai a merda

O que era pra ser só mais uma noite de sexta-feira, com muito How I Met Your Mother e sorvete, acabou se tornando mais uma daquelas noites em que Harry era obrigado a aturar Edward Sheeran, O Pegador. O cheiro de suor e risadas estridentes já o alcançavam só de pensar, com seu corpo ainda imóvel na cama.

Toda vez é a mesma coisa: eles chegam na festa, Harry até o bar pedir um RedBull, Edward beija todas as mulheres do lugar e esquece do mundo. Quando a noite acaba, ou seja, quando ele cansa do perfume doce exagerado, os dois voltam pra casa.

Harry levantou com a maior preguiça do mundo, resmungando palavrões enquanto procurava o maldito carregador do celular. Sua gata soltou um miado que pareceu mais compreensivo do que qualquer palavra que já saiu da boca de sua mãe. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul qualquer e uma jaqueta.

Ninguém repara mesmo.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o térreo. _Idiota. Custava pegar uma blusa melhor?_ A rua estava lotada de pessoas bem vestidas, andando agitadas pela noite, rindo alto e se divertindo. As invejou por um segundo, porque sabia que aquela noite seria tudo menos divertida.

A brisa gelada era quase cruel em seu rosto, o fazendo lembrar do motivo de estar parado ali. Passou os olhos pela calçada, procurando por uma Palio prata antiga, com um amassado na lateral. Já era 20:37h e Ed ainda não havia chegado. Era a primeira vez que Harry não se atrasava.

A mão já estava no bolso da calça jeans, pronta para pegar o celular e digitar um "kd voce?", quando a janela de um Sport Sedan se abriu, revelando o rosto sorridente de Edward.

"E aí? Vamos?" disse, com um sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios.

Harry andou devagar e hesitante. Não é possível.

"Onde você roubou isso?" perguntou, ainda absorvendo os detalhes internos daquele carro que provavelmente valia mais do que seu apartamento e os móveis juntos.

Ele sempre quis dirigir, mas além de ser menor de idade, a visão da cidade acesa durante a noite era linda demais e ele provavelmente acabaria batendo o carro enquanto olhava cada canto iluminado de Manchester. As pessoas são simplesmente impecáveis, combinando com as cores da primavera que se contrastam com os modernos edifícios espalhados pelo centro.

"Minha mãe arrumou um namorado novo. Enquanto eles faziam juras de amor ridículas, peguei a chave do carro e meti o pé", ele explicou. "Aposto que vamos ficar a noite inteira fora e não vão nem perceber que eu saí. O amor é lindo, não acha?"

Edward já havia completado 18 anos e ganhou uma Palio usada de seu pai. Era sustentado pela mãe, mas fazia uns shows em restaurantes locais e ás vezes ajudava nas despesas. Era o mestre das cantadas e raramente andava sozinho. As meninas adoravam passar a mão nos fios ruivos que caíam um pouco abaixo das orelhas. Não era uma visão muito agradável.

"Onde a gente está indo, afinal?" Harry perguntou e logo notou o sorriso do amigo, que simplesmente empurrou um envelope amarelo com a ponta dos dedos. Ele abriu.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a pior foto 3x4 da história. Fechou os olhos, constrangido. Ao lado de sua foto, havia o nome "Hermet Stayson". HERMET. HERMET! Não tinha nome melhor pra uma identidade falsa?

"Onde arrumou isso?" Harry perguntou, ainda focado no envelope.

"Uma menina disse que faria tudo por mim e... digamos que o irmão dela faz uns serviços bem úteis".

* * *

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando eles chegaram, pois dava pra ouvir a música eletrônica basicamente de todo o bairro. Eles estacionaram o carro não muito longe dali e andaram até a entrada do clube.

Era enorme. Sua fachada era uma mistura de todas as cores do arco-íris, e as pessoas (muito bem vestidas, por sinal) que estavam espalhadas por toda a entrada, enfeitavam ainda mais o lugar. Eles leram o nome "Rose's Thorn" numa grande placa luminosa antes de entrarem.

"Vou pegar meu RedBull, tá?" Harry gritou pro amigo, que desapareceu quase que imediatamente no tumulto da pista de dança, sem se importar em responder.

O bar era da largura do clube e tinham algumas cadeiras altas próximas ao balcão. Harry sentou em uma delas e pediu uma vodka com RedBull, pra variar. A uma cadeira de distância, sentava um menino (ou seria homem? Com certeza já tinha mais de 18 anos). Ele acariciava o copo com a ponta dos dedos, observando com atenção a bebida que parecia whisky. Tinha os cabelos desfiados e suados, seu corpo numa posição relaxada e casual. Harry observava, sentindo a batida forte da música eletrônica pulsar dentro dele e ouvindo o som das pedras de gelo sacudindo nas maracas do homem atrás do balcão.

O garoto saiu do transe, tirou os dedos do copo e levantou a cabeça. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram por alguns segundos.

"Como te deixaram entrar aqui?" o estranho perguntou, dando um meio sorriso. "Quantos anos você tem? 15? 16?"

Harry queria ter ficado ofendido por não parecer um homem adulto, mas ele tinha razão.

"Tenho 17. Só vim acompanhar um amigo" gritou, lutando com a música. "E você, o que faz sozinho aqui no bar?"

O garoto riu enquanto passava a mão nos fios de cabelo suados que caíam sobre a testa. Sua blusa apertada revelava metade de uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo. Harry tentou desvendar o que era, mas não conseguiu. As luzes coloridas do clube ás vezes iluminavam o rosto do menino e Harry tentava captar todos os detalhes que podia.

Tinha a pele bronzeada, um relógio que parecia muito caro no pulso direito, longos cílios e seu cabelo era uma variação de todos os tons entre dourado e castanho. Sentava de uma maneira casual, o que o deixava ainda mais parecido com um modelo de revista. Era realmente muito bonito.

"Esquecendo de algumas coisas. Meu nome é Louis" disse, estendendo a mão esquerda.

"Harry", ele respondeu, apertando a mão do estranho charmoso.

Algumas bebidas mais tarde, os dois trocaram números de telefone e logo quando Louis perguntou se Harry não queria "ir com ele até o banheiro", Ed veio correndo e puxou o amigo pelo braço direto até o carro, com uma mulher muito mais velha que eles pendurada no pescoço.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry acordou na posição mais estranha de todas, com uma dor de cabeça infernal e roupas com cheiro de bebida e cigarro. Assim que conseguiu se dar conta de que estava em seu quarto, ele percebeu o que o acordou: o telefone vibrando. De novo. E dessa vez, a vibração parecia ser em sua cabeça. Maldito seja o álcool.

Sem abrir os olhos, passou a mão pela superfície da cama à procura do celular. Será que uma pessoa pode, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, descansar depois de uma festa?

Aparentemente não.

Louis 10:38 - um amigo meu veio de longe, vou dar uma festa pra ele. quer vir?

Harry pensou na oferta por um tempo. Seria estranho? Ele não conhecia ninguém além do mais novo coleguinha de balada. Ele sentia o sangue agitado pulsar, a cabeça explodindo, o corpo implorando pra continuar na cama naquela manhã nublada.

Harry 10:43 - eu vou.

Mensagem enviada. Puta que pariu.


	2. One Too Many

Coisas notáveis naquele momento: perfume barato, corredor recém limpo, calças apertadas, dois botões superiores desabotoados, três batidas rápidas na porta, arrependimento.

Harry se arrependeu de ter ido, de bater na porta, de usar aquela calça ridiculamente apertada e o perfume barato que tomou conta de todo o corredor reluzente.

Um garoto abriu a porta, rindo destraído e segurando uma garafa de vodka. As risadas pararam e ele finalmente focou em Harry.

"Tá perdido?", ele perguntou.

"Perdido? Uhm... não. Sou um amigo do Louis. Ele tá aí?" Harry disse, ignorando o cheiro de fumaça vindo de dentro do apartamento.

"Ah. Entra." ele disse, ignorante. "Lou? Tem uma criança perdida te procurando aqui".

Mais risadas ecoaram infinitamente em sua mente, vindas não só do garoto bêbado na porta, mas de outros timbres vindos de dentro do apartamento.

Se Harry fosse uma daquelas pessoas que adoram uma briga, com certeza já teria começado uma.

Mas ele não é.

Que idiota. Pra que foi acreditar num cara que ele conheceu em um bar de uma baladinha qualquer? O arrependimento subiu rápido e quente pelas veias, constrastando com o ambiente frio do corredor. Os pés pesados afundaram no piso frio enquanto ele marchava até as escadas do prédio, em pleno oitavo andar.

A porta da última coluna ainda aberta, várias vozes misturadas em um ruído alto que ecoava pelo corredor.

"Harry?" Louis perguntou, incerto. Reconheceu os cachos que balançavam com raiva, ao ritmo das passadas largas. Fechou a porta atrás dele, andando hesitante, enquanto Harry já empurrava a porta que dava nas escadas de emergência.

"Espera", pediu.

O barulho dos passos parou. Ele desceu o mais rápido que podia, tentando não derrubar o líquido no copo que segurava na mão esquerda.

Encontrou Harry sentado e se sentou ao lado dele, olhando curioso, tentando entender o que se passava ali.

"Quer me contar o motivo de você ter saído correndo do meu apartamento?". Esperou alguns segundos pela resposta, que não veio, então continuou: "tenho quase certeza que não veio aqui pra isso. Eu estava te esperando, não acha que mereço pelo menos umas palavras antes de ir embora?"

Louis levantou a cabeça de Harry, gentilmente tocando seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

"Olha pra mim". Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que esperava e Louis sentiu o corpo do mais novo tremer ao seu lado. Ele ficava ridiculamente bonito à meia luz. Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram, os dois olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro. Harry deixava transparecer a raiva no olhar e lábios apertados.

"Quem era aquele _idiota_ na porta?" fez questão de colocar mais força na palavra, embora não ter dado tempo para resposta. "Eu sou uma criança no meio desses adultos. Você pode ser um estuprador, né? Ou um psicopata, quem sabe" disse, desviando o olhar e franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo realmente pensar na possibilidade. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Louis.

"É isso? Acha que vou atacar você?" Louis riu e tomou mais um gole de cerveja, que desceu amarga pela garganta. "Me intriga como uma mensagem de texto pode deixar uma pessoa tão irritada. Não precisava ter vindo contra a sua vontade. Sabe disso, né?"

Harry pensou um pouco na noite anterior, em Ed, no Netflix pausado na melhor parte do episódio. O que leva uma pessoa a querer sair de casa? O que nos faz tão desesperados por contato humano? Ele não sabia. Mas de alguma forma, pela primeira vez, não tinha se arrependido de ser arrastado pelo amigo ou de ficar o tempo todo no bar enquanto todos se divertem na pista, porque dessa vez, ele também se divertiu.

Sua mente foi até todas as noites que passou com Edward e ele não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum nome ou rosto. Só Louis. Em todas as baladas que ele já foi, ninguém sequer se importou em puxar assunto com Harry. Só Louis. Ninguém nunca pagou bebidas pra ele. Só Louis. Ninguém nunca pediu seu telefone.

Só Louis.

Isso era um pouco irônico, considerando a situação do momento.

"Não... não é isso. Eu quis vir. E isso me irrita. Sabe por quê? Depois de 45 minutos de conversa, eu acreditei em você e em tudo que disse. É por isso que estamos sentados na escada do seu prédio", fez uma breve pausa. O olhar de Louis pesado sobre seu rosto. "E também porque seu amigo é um completo babaca".

Louis não disse nada. Piscou algumas vezes, observou o menino menor de idade, com bochechas rosadas e cachos.

"Harry Styles. Harry Harry Harry", disse em tom calmo. "Tenho muitas perguntas pra fazer. Mas óbvio, não agora. Vou te levar pra casa e marcamos alguma coisa mais calma, pode ser?", ele perguntou, com medo da resposta. _Talvez ele nem queira ver sua cara de novo_ , pensou.

"Eu adoraria" o menino disse, com uma expressão mais leve. Louis suspeitou de um sorriso. "Podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu.", completou. "Também não precisa me levar pra casa, eu pego um ônibus. Seus amigos estão esperando lá dentro".

"Não seja idiota" Louis disse, sério. Pegou um cigarro atrás da orelha direita. "Eu nao te deixaria andando sozinho por aí"

Os dois entraram no carro, Louis ao volante, o copo de cerveja encaixado em um compartimento do veículo. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a puxar um assunto. Permaneceram calados, pensativos. Harry olhando pela janela do carona, Louis focado na estrada.

Finalmente chegaram ao prédio de Harry, relativamente alto, com aproximadamente 20 andares e todo em granito escuro. Alguns segundos passaram, Harry pensou nas palavras que usaria para se despedir.

"Então... tchau?" disse, enfim.

"Obrigado por vir".

A noite terminou assim, nesse clima estranho. Os dois sabiam que aquela noite seria lembrada como um desastre.

* * *

"Pode calar a boca por um maldito segundo, por favor?" disse, massageando as têmporas com as pontas do dedos e com os olhos fechados. Todo aquele dicurso deixava Louis com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

O homem interrompido observou confuso por um tempo, depois limpou a garganta. "Se não se importa", empurrou um papel na direção de Louis, "tenho roupas pra pegar na lavanderia. Podemos ir logo com isso?"

O escritório ficava no último andar, tinha sempre o mesmo cheiro de livro recém comprado, o teto alto, uma grande mesa retangular de vidro polido no centro e uma janela enorme, que mostrava os incontáveis prédios e centros comerciais da cidade.

Louis estava de costas para o homem, a cadeira giratória virada para a janela. Olhava para as nuvens, tentando encontrar figuras engraçadas no ceú. Aquele dia nublado estava pedindo um bom chá. Pequenas silhuetas andavam pelas ruas, como pequenas formigas. Olhou para a avenida, onde passavam milhares de carros por dia. Um músculo da nuca doeu de stress, enquanto Louis observava o caos do trânsito.

Só então lembrou da existência do homem de terno atrás dele. Suspirou. Girou de volta a cadeira.

"Sim, claro" levantou, apertando a mão do homem de terno. "Bom dia, senhor..."

"Manson. Charles Manson.", ele completou. Louis assentiu.

O executivo levantou devagar, e Louis o assistiu enquanto saía do escritório, mancando um pouco, com sua mala preta e arrumando a gravata.

Meia hora passou depois que Sr. Manson havia saído. Louis já tinha tomado todos os remédios para dor de cabeça que encontrou na carteira. Fazia um tempo desde que não ficava de ressaca assim.

O telefone tocou, ele suspirou e atendeu.

A secretária anunciou que era seu melhor amigo, Stanley, passando para uma visita. O mesmo melhor amigo que riu da cara do garoto da balada. O mesmo amigo que veio de longe.

"Então... o que exatamente faz aqui?", perguntou, realmente curioso. Stan quase nunca aparecia de surpresa, principalmente numa segunda feira de manhã.

Stan era só alguns centímetros mais alto e tinha um rosto comum, mas é um fotógrafo muito bom e reconhecido pela maioria em sua área de trabalho. Louis o conheceu ainda na escola fundamental, e não demorou para se tornarem melhores amigos. Só Deus sabe as besteiras que esses dois já fizeram juntos.

"Ótima recepção, Lou. Trouxe chá. Do jeito que você gosta." disse, colocando o copo sobre a mesa. Louis sorriu pela primeira vez no dia.

"Cheio de surpresas, uhm?". O chá quente desceu pela garganta, quente, doce, com a exata quantidade de leite. Louis soltou um gemido de aprovação. "Mas é sério, o que foi?"

"Tenho uma sessão aqui por perto e resolvi passar pra ver meu melhor amigo. Por que fala como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo?"

Louis soltou uma risada um pouco exagerada. "Porque é", respondeu simplesmente.

"Tanto faz, seu merdinha" Stan riu. "Ei, quem era o adolescente rebelde de ontem? Você sumiu de repente, depois voltou e ficou estranho a festa inteira." disse, seguido por uma pausa exagerada. "Não me conta mais nada".

"Por que deveria dar satisfação? Não me conta das piranhas com quem você dorme" Louis respondeu, acendendo um cigarro. Parecia um tom rude, mas era assim que eles se comunicavam.

"Está dormindo com ele?"

"O quê?! Não! Não mesmo", falou em um tom alto, firme. "Não" repetiu. "Mesmo se estivesse, a vida é minha. Não tenho que pedir permissão pra foder, tenho?"

Stan riu, pensou por uns segundos e se sentou. "Só acho que você não faz o tipo pedófilo, _sugar daddy"._ Louis percebeu o tom debochado na voz do amigo. "Por algum motivo, ele me lembrou daqueles meninos mimados da escola. Aqueles que você odiava. Lembra? Zayn Malik, do terceiro ano, te olhava como se tivesse imaginando todas as putarias do mundo. Aquela menina Hannah deve te odiar até hoje por ter fodido com o namorado dela".

Aquilo já estava ficando pessoal demais.

"É diferente. Harry ainda tem muito a aprender", disse com firmeza, olhando nos olhos do amigo. Uma frase e uma tragada. "Não desisto muito fácil, você sabe", soltou a fumaça entre as palavras. Stanley observou. "Não quero que se meta onde não é chamado. O que faço com Harry cabe a mim. Entendeu?" gesticulou em direção a porta, dando mais uma tragada. "Agora sai, preciso trabalhar".

Observou o amigo levantar e ir até a porta.

"Vou lembrar disso quando me chamarem pra depor, quando você for preso por pedofilia", Stan disse, enquanto girava a maçaneta.

E ali, atrás da porta, estava a última pessoa que queria ver. Um rosto jovem, imóvel, incrédulo. Harry escutou toda a conversa.


	3. Complex

Louis travou. A respiração descordenada, assim como as batidas do coração. Merda. Puta que pariu. Porra. A vontade que tinha era de gritar todos os palavrões existentes.

Harry ainda no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão neutra. Louis não viu raiva, mas também não viu felicidade. Só os cílios que faziam movimentos leves, chamando atenção para seus olhos verdes e ridiculamente... inocentes.

"Já estava de saída" Stan disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio mortal no escritório. Louis nem sabia que ele ainda estava lá, pra ser sincero.

Harry deu um passo a frente, pra dentro da sala. Era o primeiro movimento que fazia.

"Quer ouvir a explicação?" Louis sugeriu, hesitante. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro de prata que tinha em sua mesa.

Harry andou um pouco em volta do escritório e parou em frente a um quadro abstrato por uns bons minutos, sem soltar uma palavra sequer.

"Não precisa explicar nada", disse finalmente.

Ele observou o corpo de Louis no terno azul, o cabelo penteado pra trás, com um pouco de gel. Refletiu sobre. Nunca tinha o visto tão sério e profissional. A mesa retangular de vidro estava lotada de papéis. Ele olhou tudo com calma, capturou todos os detalhes.

"Eu não sabia que viria", explicou. "Podemos ir almoçar e conversar? Não terminamos nosso último assunto".

"Melhores amigos, uhm? Aposto que riem da minha cara juntos", ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em Louis, que tentava desesperadamente pensar em uma resposta convincente.

"Você sabe que eu não faria isso". Sinceridade exalava das palavras, seu olhar direcionado diretamente aos olhos do menino de cachos e calça jeans na sua frente. O sangue deixou suas bochechas três tons mais vermelhas. Por alguns segundos, Louis se perguntou como ele conseguia ficar extremamente atraente usando apenas jeans e uma camiseta lisa branca.

"Como saberia? Nem te conheço".

"Verdade... mas no dia seguinte, depois da festa, você estava na porta do meu apartamento".

Harry odiava a veracidade daquela frase, mas odiava ainda mais o fato de Louis ter usado-a contra ele.

"Vai me levar pra almoçar ou não? Não tenho o dia todo", Harry respondeu, ríspido, incapaz de negar o fato de que ele realmente estava na porta do maldito apartamento no dia seguinte.

* * *

"E sua família?" perguntou, antes de levar a taça de vinho aos lábios.

"Hm?", Harry murmurou, com metade de seu rosto escondido atrás do papel, seus olhos verde esmeralda passeando pelas linhas das páginas do menu.

"Onde estão seus pais? Você tem irmãos?", Louis elaborou.

A iluminação realmente dava um ar de riqueza ao restaurante. As cadeiras e mesas feitas de madeira escura, as pessoas com roupas adequadas ao local e um cheiro agradável do que parecia ser velas perfumadas tomava conta do ambiente. Era um lugar caro e Harry sabia disso.

Era difícil viver com os R$800,00 por mês que recebia de seu pai. Harry teve que arrumar um trabalho de meio período em uma padaria do bairro pra pagar o aluguel e todo o macarrão instantânio que consumia. Enquanto ele fitava o menu com a expressão mais neutra possível, percebeu que nunca conseguiria bancar um almoço daqueles com o orçamento apertado que tem, e por uma fração de segundo, se sentiu culpado por estar sentado ali, gastando o dinheiro de outra pessoa.

Mas Louis merecia.

Ele mercia pagar R$200 em um almoço pra Harry. Era a segunda vez que ele se aborrecia tentando conversar com Louis. E também, com um carro e um escritório daqueles, era óbvio que ele não era pobre. Nem perto disso.

"Se separaram. Minha mãe continuou em Cheshire e casou de novo. Meu pai vive viajando, praticamente não tem casa fixa. Minha irmã mora com umas amigas em Cheshire também" disse, levantando os olhos após a última palavra. "Vou querer o salmão com molho de creme e dill".

Seu estômago chorou com a imagem do prato chique. Comparado a sua dieta, era realmente um contraste considerável.

"Sabe, Harry", o mais velho começou, "é uma pena ter visto os piores momentos do Stan. Deus sabe que ele pode ser insuportável quando quer" — Louis deu uma risada discreta após dizer isso, e desviou o olhar como se estivesse tendo flashbacks de seu passado com o amigo — "mas não é uma má pessoa, entende? Só um pouco... extrovertido".

Harry queria rir. Extrovertido? Sério? Entre todas as palavras do dicionário, essa foi a que Louis escolheu pra descrever esse imbecil?

"Seus adjetivos me fascinam" respondeu, sério. Louis não teve a chance de rebater o comentário sarcástico, porque logo o garçom estava posicionado ao lado da mesa, com seu pequeno caderno de anotações.

Harry geralmente se recusa a conversar enquanto come. É um momento sagrado. Principalmente quando o que está no prato não é macarrão ou salsichas. O mais velho, ao contrário, não parou de falar por um segundo.

Mudaram de assunto para futebol. Na verdade, Louis encheu o mais novo de perguntas, mas Harry estava atrasado três temporadas e não estava disposto a passar horas assistindo jogos de futebol quando o homem já havia criado a melhor plataforma de entreterimento que já existiu: Netflix. Os assuntos progrediram com o tempo, e ficaram cada vez mais pessoais. Harry falou mal das meninas da escola, enquanto Louis reclamava dos executivos mal encarados do trabalho:

"Marcel? Um completo idiota. Já é a terceira vez que ele chega fedendo no escritório ás 8 da manhã! Quem fede ás 8 da manhã, Harry?". Uma pausa para risadas e um gole de vinho. "Aposto que não toma banho antes de sair de casa. É primavera! Está quente lá fora! Qual é a desculpa dele, huh? Asno preguiçoso".

Alguns gemidos fugiram dos lábios de Harry enquanto ele saboreava aquela raridade. Queria lembrar bem de cada mordida, cada ingrediente adicionado com absoluta perfeição e o gosto quase divino que eles proporcionavam juntos, quando de repente, parou:

"Obrigado por me trazer aqui, Louis. De verdade. Ninguém nunca fez nada assim por mim antes"

"Qualquer coisa por você"

* * *

Harry pegou o metrô de volta pra casa. Só Louis em sua mente durante todo o caminho. Quando estavam juntos, era como se ele se transformasse em outra pessoa. Era uma vida dupla entre realidade e... uma coisa indefinida. Louis era mais velho, tinha um emprego, era um homem de negócios, com dinheiro, amigos, roupas de marca, carro chique e era provável que o idiota também fosse talentoso de alguma forma. Harry trabalhava numa padaria com senhoras de idade pra pagar o aluguel, nem tinha terminado a escola ainda, não tinha carro, não comprava roupas novas desde Deus-sabe-quando e Ed era seu único amigo.

Eles eram totalmente opostos. Harry era água e Louis era fogo. Mas de uma maneira engraçada, os dois faziam uma boa dupla. Se não fosse por aquele tal Stacy ou sei lá como era o nome desse babaca, os dois poderiam até sair juntos por aí, explorando a cidade. Harry se perguntou se Ed e Louis se dariam bem, quando suas pálpebras pesadas de cansaço finalmente se fecharam, contentes em estar em um ambiente conhecido e que não cheira a livros recém comprados e cigarro ridiculamente caro.


End file.
